A Microblog is a micro blog widely applied at present. In view of the media nature of the microblog, a web portal starts to combine the webpage with the microblog gradually, so as to bring the advantages of both into full play and facilitate information dissemination.
At present, the combination of the webpage and the microblog in the web portal is mainly shown in addition of related microblog user information in the webpage. Specifically, a predetermined microblog user list, an operational key for adding a microblog user as a microblog friend, and an operational key for registering as a microblog user are displayed in the webpage. However, multiple webpages of one channel in the web portal often designate the same microblog user list, and the microblog user information displayed on the webpage will not change correspondingly when the web content of the webpage changes. Therefore, a lack of correlation is shown between the web content of the webpage and the information of the microblog user in the displayed microblog user list. As a result, a user pays no attention to the displayed microblog user list when browsing the web, which not only reduces user experience, but also hinders dissemination of related microblog information, and fails to combine the webpage and the microblog effectively.